flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
FlameClan/Roleplay
This page provides roleplay for all members of FlameClan. Archives: 1,' 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16' ---- Stormpaw let out a please purr. "Thanks dad!"Silverstar 21:25, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar raised his head proudly, giving his son a curt nod before shaking his fur. " Who says there's something wrong?" Shadowpaw snapped, digging his claws into the soil. Birchstar glared at his mate before giving her a lick behind the ears, his eyes wide with love. Flamestar22 21:35, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze purred softly, gently pressing her face into her mate's chest fur. "Our kits are growing up so fast...You've been a wonderful father, Birchstar." She murmured, closing her blue eyes gently.Silverstar 21:38, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar let out a loud purr before a massive yawn emerged from him. "Yes. They are growing up into fine, amazing warriors." Flamestar22 21:40, March 31, 2015 (UTC) "They take after their father, that's for sure," Cardinalblaze murmured, sitting down beside her mate before wrapping her tail around Birchstar. "You getting tired, beloved?"Silverstar 21:42, March 31, 2015 (UTC) "Yes," Murmered Birchstar, letting out another massive yawn. "Be a father and leader is certainly a challenge, that's for sure." Flamestar22 21:46, March 31, 2015 (UTC) "Well, come on, then." Copperdusk flicked her tail at Scarletpaw. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 21:50, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze twitched her whiskers in amusement. "Try having four little furballs," she commented before giving her mate a little lick on the nose. "Alright, I'll leave you in peace to take your nap. Love you," Cardinalblaze made her way away from her mate before seeing Scarletpaw limp up to her. "Aww, sweetie, what's wrong?"---- Hiddenshade rose to his paws. "What's wrong with Scarletpaw?"Silverstar 21:51, March 31, 2015 (UTC) "Love you too," Birchstar murmered after calling after her. He flattenend his ears, heading to his den and lying down. Closing his eyes, he drifted off to sleep. Flamestar22 21:54, March 31, 2015 (UTC) (Shall Cardinal disappear in the morning? >:3) (Yeah.) Night. It was dark, and all was sound and asleep but one: Fallenstar. He had possessed his son, determined to destroy FlameClan once and for all. The tom lead his son to the warriors den to find a pretty little she-cat sleeping soundlessly: Cardinalblaze. Perfect... With a swift movement, Neptune/Fallenstar knocked the she-cat out cold and carried her out of camp, not a soul seeing it happen.Silverstar 22:02, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar awoke the next morning, yawning and stretching out before hearing a loud shriek. "Daddy!" Flamestar22 22:13, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Scarletpaw gazed at Stormpaw with a whimper as the tom awoke with a large yawn. "Stormpaw? W-Where's momma?"Silverstar 22:15, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart awoke, not knowing what happened. He walked out of the warriors' den with Longleg, the two of them curious about the racket. User:Thunderheart of Thunderclan " Mommy is gone!" Emberpaw stuttered. Shadowpaw rolled his eyes. "She's probably just out hunting." Flamestar22 23:18, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow suddenly burst back to life from her sleeping position. "What..Where...?" She glanced around the cave in confusion. Memory clicked back on and her body wanted her to burst with energy. "Frostleaf, have you seen Birchstar anywhere?" "I hate everyone.Myself most of all."Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 23:31, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Echo- Echo''kit'', she would call herself now- questioned Spottedkit curiously. Maybe this could be her new home, after all. "What does an apprentice do?" she asked. EnderoftheEnd- (talk) 00:25, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Stormpaw gazed at his sister frantically, his blue eyes wide. "Mother's gone?!" The dark tabby rose to his paws in a fury, scrambling out of the apprentice's den and racing towards his father.---- Frostleaf nodded at Birchstar. "In the center of camp."Silverstar 00:27, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow dipped her head. "Thanks, Frostleaf!" She trotted out of the medicine den, pausing as she noticed Stormpaw. A warning yowl rose up inside her throat. "Cardinalblaze is missing!" It was loud enough to bring a half asleep Silverstorm out of the warriors den. "I hate everyone.Myself most of all."Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 00:40, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Scarletpaw rose to her paws to race outside and help search for her mother, only to stumble and fall due to her sprained paw. She hissed in pain, and didn't attempt to get to her paws again, as it hurt too much.Silverstar 00:43, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Spottedkit was excited to help her new friend. "Well, an apprentice is trained to be a warrior. They can only eat after they feed the elders. After an apprentice, you become a warrior!" she mewed. User:Thunderheart of Thunderclan Scarletpaw let out a small whimper of pain as her siblings raced about camp, in search of their mother. "H-Hey guys, wait for me- help me up!" She flattened her ears and scowled sadly, letting her head rest on her healthy paw.Silverstar 00:52, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Sky awoke from the nursery. "Wha- What happened?" She yawned as she padded out to ask Stormpaw. She tilted her head curiously.Icyclaw11 (talk) 01:10, April 1, 2015 (UTC) The athletic tom's heart pounded in his chest, breathing heavily from racing about camp in search of his mother. "M-My...My mother's gone missing!" Stormpaw exclaimed, his dark tabby fur spiking in fear.Silverstar 01:12, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Sky's jaw dropped open. "I know how to scent!" She mewed excitedly, finally getting to try out her scenting skills which she was REALLY good at. "Follow me!" She plunged into the forest catching Cardinalblaze's scent and a different sickly scent too.Icyclaw11 (talk) 01:23, April 1, 2015 (UTC) "Really?" Echokit inquired. "How do I be a warrior?" EnderoftheEnd- (talk) 01:23, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Stormpaw flattened his dark blue-gray ears. "Hey, kit, wait, only apprentices and warriors can-" he sighed, cutting himself off as Sky already left camp. "Never mind," the athletic tom took after the kit, not wanting her to get lost as well.Silverstar 01:25, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Sky stopped to sniff the air. Then headed off again. "Ooh! Ooh! I got her scent Stormpaw! I got her scent!" She squeaked excitedly, jumping up and down. Icyclaw11 (talk) 01:30, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Stormpaw, his ears pricked, bounded after the kit, his paws thunder against the ground. He then skidded to a halt, the trail suddenly ending off at the edge of a cliff. His blue eyes then grew round with sadness and fear. "N-No..."Silverstar 01:32, April 1, 2015 (UTC) "Wait!" Sky mewed. "Her scent trail... It goes down the cliff but... A ledge! That's it! The cat used a ledge! See, look!" She pointed a claw at a very fat, sturdy ledge. Icyclaw11 (talk) 01:39, April 1, 2015 (UTC) (Btw, they can't find her, she's supposed to be gone for a long time) Stormpaw shook his head slowly, his shoulders slumped. "No, I've been down there before with my father. If my mother's on that ledge, we'd see her, there's no cave or anything below it."Silverstar 01:40, April 1, 2015 (UTC) (Ik.) "Oh..." Sky's head drooped. "It's all my fault! I led you here getting hopes up and then I just made it crash like a tree in a thunderstorm and then getting hot by lightning!" She was wailing now, blaming herself.Icyclaw11 (talk) 01:44, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Stormpaw touched the kit's flank with his tail tip, his now dull blue gaze on the ground. "No, it's not your fault...If she hadn't gone missing, none of this would've ever happened."Silverstar 01:46, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Sky whimpered edging closer to Stormpaw as she heard a rustle in the bushes that a rabbit or any type of prey couldn't have made. " What was that?" She mewed, terrified. Icyclaw11 (talk) 01:51, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Stormpaw paused, his fur bristling as he scented the air. He forced it flat as he noticed Duskwhisper, continuing to mourn over the lost of his mentor. "Oh, it's just Duskwhisper,"Silverstar 01:53, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Sky sighed in relief. " Oh... OK... Is Duskwhisper OK?" She mewed, concerned for her clan mate. Icyclaw11 (talk) 01:55, April 1, 2015 (UTC) "Eheheeh...Well no, not exactly. But he'll get over it." Stormpaw ruffled his fur slightly, keeping his tall and strong stance as he watched the black smoke tabby pass.Silverstar 01:56, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Sky nuzzled Stormpaw's side thankfully. "Thank you for reassuring me." Icyclaw11 (talk) 02:01, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Stormpaw blinked simply. "No problem, let's get you back to camp before something bad actually happens." Birchstar's son meowed, angling his ears towards camp.Silverstar 02:01, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Sky smiled. "OK! Race ya!" She ran ahead of him with her long legs pounding the ground hard. Icyclaw11 (talk) Stormpaw, being taller and naturally athletic, put on a burst of speed, speeding ahead of hte young she-cat, his paws thundering against the solid earth.Silverstar 02:07, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Sky laughed. "Hey!" She happily ran trying to go ahead of Stormpaw. Icyclaw11 (talk) Once at halt, Stormpaw immediately skidded to a halt, nearly letting Sky run into him. He then rose to his paws, pricking his ears as his shoulders remained slump from the loss of his mother. "Dad? Have you found mother yet?"Silverstar 02:10, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Sky sighed. " I wish my mom hadn't abandoned me." She mumbled under her breath. Icyclaw11 (talk) When Stormpaw received no response, the young tom let out a heavy sigh, sitting alone with his shoulders slumped and ears flattened.Silverstar 02:15, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Sky padded over to where Stormpaw was sitting. She gently put her tail on his back reassuringly. "It's alright Stormpaw... We'll find your mother... I promise." Icyclaw11 (talk) Stormpaw closed his blue eyes, shaking his broad head slowly. "Yes, I know we'll find her...It's just how we'll find her, in what'' state'': Living or dead..."Silverstar 02:26, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk went out of the camp again. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 04:22, April 1, 2015 (UTC) " Never fear, young one," Mallowbreeze murmured, stretching out her tail to touch his shoulder. " Have hope. After all, sometimes death offers mercy that life cannot give." 09:36, April 1, 2015 (UTC) "Death is part of life," Silverstorm murmured, walking up beside Mallowbreeze. "Death teaches us more than life ever could." Stormwillow glanced at the nursery, watching quietly as Streamkit walked inside the apprentice den. Her kit walked in and sat down next to Frozenpaw. Stormwillow shook her head, wondering why Streamkit was going to the white tom. "Is there anything I can do to help in the search?" "I hate everyone.Myself most of all."Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 10:07, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar flattenend his ears, unsheathing his claws. "Send out a patrol immediately. We need to find her as soon as possible." Mottlespots let out a growl and stumbled forward. I thought I heard racket last night. I was in the Warriors Den and saw a dark blue cat appear, but I didn't bother to chase him. I figured it was just a Warrior's trick." Blossomstripe stared at Birchstar in horror, as he had a bloodshot, evil look in his eyes. Was he done? Had he turned? So many horrible things had happenend to him, and now that he was leader, she had thought the stress would get to him. Birchstar's eyes were filled with fury, a tear rolling down his cheek. "Now!" He ordered sternly. Flamestar22 16:05, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade raised his muzzle, calling out the name of a few cats in a clear voice, "Frozenpaw, Sunstorm, Emberpaw, and Copperdusk, you guys check the south border. Mapleshine, Cloudflight, and Thunderheart, you three take the north."Silverstar 17:33, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart nodded and waited for Cloudflight and Mapleshine by the entrance to the camp. Thunderheart 17:34, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Mapleshine let out a small yawn, not in much of a mood to patrol. But, there was a clanmate and trouble, and she'd do anything she could to help. She joined her patrol, her tail waving.Silverstar 17:45, April 1, 2015 (UTC) (I left a request in Join FlameClan :3) Thunderheart waited with Mapleshine for Cloudlfight. Although this was a catastrophe, Thunderheart was excited to be of use. Thunderheart 17:46, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Mapleshine sat down, waiting for Cloudflight to join the patrol.Silverstar 17:54, April 1, 2015 (UTC) "B-but... I wanna go with daddy!" Emberpaw whined, flattening her ears and her tail dragging on the ground. Shadowpaw gave his small sister a strong shove. "Go. He's the deputy, listen to him." Flamestar22 17:55, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade shook his head. "You're father needs to stay here and rest, he's very worried and overworked. Once he's ready, he'll head out." The black smoke tabby reassured her with a flick of his tail.Silverstar 18:07, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow let out a sigh and wrapped her tail over her paws. "I-It's going to be alright, Birchstar," she murmured to her leader. A rush of outrage and sympathy made her lurch forward. "She'll be fine.." She was quite nervous as she spoke. Creekshine, noticing his mate, walked over. "Creekshine! I thought you were dead!" she yowled. "I hate everyone.Myself most of all."Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 20:51, April 1, 2015 (UTC) "Fine..." Emberpaw let out another sigh. Birchstar closed his eyes, another tear streaming down his face. "Alright? Alright? My mate is gone, she could be dead for all I know!" A bloodshot mark appeared in his eyes, anger boiling up inside him. Flamestar22 20:57, April 1, 2015 (UTC) "Just calm down," Stormwillow murmured to her leader, her voice surprisingly soothing. "You've got a Clan to lead." She quietly glanced toward the camp entrance, letting out a sigh and lifting a paw to lick her ear. "If she's dead, the Clan is here for you. If we didn't have a leader, the Clan would have great trouble ahead." "I hate everyone.Myself most of all."Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 21:10, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar let out an angered growl. "Calm down? I will not calm down until my mate is safe! StarClan knows what's happening to her or where she is!" Blossomstripe let out a sigh, flattening his ears. Ever since then, he's changed.. ''Flamestar22 21:18, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Featherspirit walked to Birchstar, trying to soothe him. "I'm sure she'll be fine, Birchstar. You cannot let this take control of you. You would Flamestar do?" she meowed soothingly. Thunderheart 21:20, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Stormpaw flattened his ears in annoyance and sadness. Of course, all of these ''she-cats were trying to comfort his father. Dude, he has a mate, even if she's not here. The dark tabby tom approached his father, pressing his head into his shoulder.Silverstar 21:23, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar froze in frusteration. His kits had been stolen from DarkClan, he has been brutally attacked an almost killed by his own brother, became leader, and now had to suffer his mate's disappearance. He flattenend his ears, snapping back to reality. "Flamestar would fix it," Birchstar snapped, narrowing his eyes. "But she can't. She's gone, and nothing will change that." Blossomstripe narrowed her eyes, placing her tail-tip on his shoulder. "Don't you trust your mate? I'm sure she's fine. And yes, I would be worried too, but the best thing we can do right now is hope that she is alright. We must keep faith in StarClan and in ourselves."Flamestar22 21:26, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Stormpaw flattened his ears, stepping in front of his father to defend him in response. "Obviously my father trusts my mother! StarClan can't save everyone, were you there when Flamestar died?! They didn't save her! What if it's an evil doing this? It's up to us, and we'll find my mother and whoever kidnapped her will pay!"Silverstar 21:31, April 1, 2015 (UTC) "Calm down, Stormpaw," Blossomstripe muttered. "Yes, I was. It's sad to see anyone pay the price of life for their own, but everyone dies sometime. I'm sure Cardinalblaze is fine." Flamestar22 21:34, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Stormpaw lashed his tail, his blue eyes narrowed into an icy glare. How dare this she-cat be so calm when his mother could be dead?! I bet if this was her mate, things would be different!!Silverstar 21:42, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Featherspirit knew she could do nothing. She walked back to the nursery. ----Adderkit sighed. Now I'm never going to be an apprentice! ''He knew he was being selfish, but he just couldn't wait any longer. ----Longleg sat and watched while Thunderheart walked to Birchstar and said to him, "Birchstar, we'll find her. But we can't let the clan be torn apart because of this. Even if one day my mate was lost, I would be devasted, yes, but that doesn't change that we all have duties. We cannot let this take control of us! If there is some evil going on here, they obviously want us to react. Why fulfill that? We will only be falling into a trap! Thunderheart 21:47, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar sighed, flattening his ears. Thunderheart was right. He couldn't let rage overfill him, rather to be calm and wait. "Hiddenshade, send them out. Get back to me as soon as possible." Flamestar22 21:54, April 1, 2015 (UTC) (le gasp! That worked lol) Thunderheart sighed in relief. He was glad that he could help. Thunderheart 21:56, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade flicked his tails, ordering the patrols the leave. Mapleshine was already making her way out of camp, ears flattened against her skull.'Silverstar' 21:59, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart followed her. "At least he's calmed down a little," he meowed. Thunderheart 22:05, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Mapleshine twitched her tail. "I doubt he's really calmed down, that's his ''mate who's lost. Poor soul's out there in some trouble."Silverstar 22:06, April 1, 2015 (UTC) As the patrol headed out, Birchstar lied in his den, breathing heavily. "Just asked," Bloodkit sneered, snorting at Shadowpaw before stomping off and tripping over a cavern rock. Flamestar22 22:12, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart nodded. "I know, really, I do," he meowed sadly. Thunderheart 22:14, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Mapleshine kept walking with a small shrug, her tail held high as she walked.Silverstar 22:24, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Sky raised a paw at Birchstar. "Birchstar? Last night I-I saw a cat go into the warrior's den and whack something. I followed the cat, but only to the cliff..." She mewed shakily. Icyclaw11 (talk) 23:01, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Stormpaw blinked at the kit in confusion. What would she be doing in the Warrior's den in the middle of the night? Stormpaw knew that his mother always slept in the back of the warrior's den, so a cat would have to be inside the den to see Cardinalblaze.Silverstar 23:26, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Sky looked down in shame. "I hid behind the warrior's den." Icyclaw11 (talk) Stormpaw twitched his tail tip. "You shouldn't be in there," he responded, gazing at his father with his ears flattened.Silverstar 23:36, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow and Creekshine sat in the center of the camp, purring. "Creekshine," Stormwillow began, "I thought you were dead." Creekshine wrapped his tail around his mage. "Of course not. I just got a little lost." They pressed against each other and Stormwillow took a glance toward Birchstar's den. "Anything go on?" her mate asked. She sighed and murmured, "Flamestar was killed by Darkclan. Cardinalblaze is missing. Hiddenshade was made deputy." She lowered her voice and whispered something into Creekshine's ear. "I hate everyone.Myself most of all."Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 01:24, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Scarletpaw grunted, remaining where she had fallen with a soft sigh. Her sprained paw really hurt, and she wanted to fine her mother, but it hurt too much to walk.Silverstar 01:32, April 2, 2015 (UTC) (Copperdusk is out of the camp....) Copperdusk padded to the FlameClan border, and looked out onto the band where she had once roamed. If I hadn't... --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 03:20, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar flattenend his ears, giving Skykit a hazy, cold glare. "Atleast you tried." Touching his tail-tip to the kits shoulder, he let out a heavy sigh, continuing to have his ears pinned against his skull. Flamestar22 11:16, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart noticed that Mapleshine didn't know what he meant. "My mother...I loved her so much..." he wanted to explain, because he trusted Mapleshine, but he found it hard to continue. His voice cracked with sadness. "Sh-she died of greencough," he couldn't continue. His eyes were clouded with sadness and his voice was stifled. Thunderheart 16:07, April 2, 2015 (UTC) (hehehe I'm going to play something that happens on the border here, bc I need this for something later) A silver-gray she-cat was staring at Copperdusk, and she was hauntingly familiar - despite the fact that she wore a collar, studded with teeth. At once, her blood ran cold. "Sy-Sylvie?" --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 18:13, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Since Copperdusk was gone, Hiddenshade took her place on the patrol, leading the cats out of camp with his ears pricked.Silverstar 19:37, April 2, 2015 (UTC) (She doesn't know that Copperdusk is called Copperdusk 'cause yeah) Sylvie stepped forward, so that she was standing face-to-face with her sister. "Yes..." she hissed. "Copper, this is my way of revenge to you, and you're not going to win this battle..." She hunkered down into a battle crouch. Copper would pay! --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 20:05, April 2, 2015 (UTC) (Pay for what???) Birchstar drooped his tail in sadness, closing his eyes and heading straight to his den. Emberpaw followed Hiddenshade, purring as she came in front of him. Flamestar22 20:14, April 2, 2015 (UTC) (idek Sylvie has weird thoughts xD) Copperdusk didn't bother to tell Sylvie that her name wasn't Copper anymore. She could see her bunch her muscles, ready to attack. No... --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 20:31, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade blinked in confusion. Emberpaw's mother could be dead, why was she purring?!Silverstar 20:46, April 2, 2015 (UTC) "No, don't do this. Stop," called a cat from the bushes. Copperdusk and Sylvie both turned to see Titan slinking out from behind a bush. "I can't let you do this. You're my family, and soon I will have more. I have a mate, and she is expecting my kits. You're family, you... shouldn't be fighting." --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 21:47, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Emberpaw trampled around Hiddenshade's legs, letting out a massive purr before rubbing her soft head against his chest. Flamestar22 22:30, April 2, 2015 (UTC) (haha look Hiddenembers) Sylvie hissed. "I don't care!" she hissed, and the silver she-cat darkened her voice. "DarkClan will get back to you," cursed Sylvie as she left. Meanwhile, Copperdusk's blood ran cold - now she knew why Sylvie had the studded collar. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 23:03, April 2, 2015 (UTC) (lel) Birchstar let out a small whimper, his head hung low and his tail dragging on the ground. He shifted, casting nervous glances around the camp. Flamestar22 23:22, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade made a o.o face before stepping away and narrowing his eyes. "Emberpaw," he began in a clear and serious tone. "You're an apprentice, and we're on a very important patrol."Silverstar 23:49, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Emberpaw flattenend her eyes, blushing slightly. "Stop acting stupid," Snorted Shadowpaw, standing beside her. Flamestar22 00:33, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Titan stared sadly. "I'd better go back... sorry, Copperdusk." The silver tom turned his back on his sister, leaving Copperdusk alone, staring into space. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 01:44, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade flattened his ears, walking on without saying a word. From a distance, he spotted Copperdusk, and narrowed his eyes. Who was she with? Should he interrupt?Silverstar 01:46, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk stared to shake in fear as she turned away from the border, and started to pad back to camp. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 01:55, April 3, 2015 (UTC) (Can we have Streamkit and her littermates become apprentices? Seems like they've been four moons forever (hint hint Frozenstream hint hint)…) Streamkit sighed and glanced up towards the sky, her blue eyes reflecting off the cloudless blue sea. "I wish I was his mate now. I wish his kits would be mine to raise. But I must not do so." Her heart seemed to beat faster every time she was like this. It roared inside her, thumping her so hard that sbe lurched forward, unstable. "I hate everyone.Myself most of all."Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 02:16, April 3, 2015 (UTC) (add on Streamy's page that she like Frozen pshhhh) Frozenpaw finished eating, and rose to his paws. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 02:31, April 3, 2015 (UTC) (I did, this'll be fun! FROZENSTREAM IS ACTIVE :D) Streamkit blushed and wrapped her tail around her paws, watching Frozenpaw with love in her eyes. "I hate everyone.Myself most of all."Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 09:50, April 3, 2015 (UTC) (Yeah, I'll get to their apprentice ceremonies. Also, should we be roleplaying on Kittypets to save Cardinal?) Birchstar sighed, whipping his tail back and forth. "Cats of FlameClan," He began, trying to act as calm as possible. "Today, I will assign three new apprentices. Streamkit, Nightkit, and Sparrowkit. Step forward. You have reached six moons of ag and are ready to become apprentices. Do you promise to accept and follow the warrior code at the cost of your life?" Birchstar looked down at the kits from the LavaRock, waiting for an answer. Flamestar22 13:35, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Adderkit hid in the nursery, while Featherspirit tried herding him out. Thunderheart 18:05, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Frozenpaw flicked his tail, blushing. Meanwhile, Copperdusk arrived back at camp. "What's going on?" she mewed. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 19:40, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Sky sighed. She wanted to become an apprentice. She was 6 moons old now because she just turned it yesterday. "Oh well... I'll just have to wait..." Icyclaw11 (talk) 00:30, April 4, 2015 (UTC) "Nightkit, Sparrowkit, and Streamkit are having their apprentice ceremonies today," Answered Blossomstripe, shifting slightly as Birchstar called the three cats names. Flamestar22 01:23, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk sat down next to Blossomstripe, nodding thankfully. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 01:25, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Sky sat near the edge, watching the ceremony. Icyclaw11 (talk) 01:48, April 4, 2015 (UTC) (Flame, random question, but... will there be any new warriors this time? :3) Frozenpaw looked up, his eyes shining. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 03:32, April 4, 2015 (UTC) (Yes, actually! c:) Birchstar gazed down at Stormwillows three kits, waiting for them to respond. Flamestar22 04:06, April 4, 2015 (UTC) (I have a plan for Frozenstream. Isn't that right Brams >:3) All three of Stormwillow's kits dipped their heads, their mother's eyes shining. If only I was really in, with no fear of Hiddenshade. I would be feeling great if I had. Her eyes clouded with distress. But I will not be feeling accepted if I get more dirty looks. Streamkit picked out Frozenpaw and scuffled her paws in embarrassment. Nightkit, not really in a good mood after a fight with Wrenflight, grumbled, "We do, Birchstar." "I hate everyone.Myself most of all."Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 04:49, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Sky padded over quietly and seated herself next to Stormpaw. " This is wonderful!" She whispered to him. She hoped she hadn't caught anyone's attention. Icyclaw11 (talk) (Flame = who? And Stormver = Yup. :3 I can't wait until that comes, actually :D) Frozenpaw beamed at Streamkit. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 08:42, April 4, 2015 (UTC) (This will be a very fun month in FlameClan. By the end, Stream's going to it and Birch's kits will be warriors!) Streamkit bumped Nightkit and spoke calmly to her leader. "We do, Birchstar. We'll be great apprentices." Sparrowkit watched her sister dip her head. She seemed upset - maybe she was in love, Sparrowkit thought - and she locked her eyes with Frozenpaw's. "I hate everyone.Myself most of all."Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 12:50, April 4, 2015 (UTC) (It's a secretttt) Birchstar's belly churned as the soft voices of the kits spoke out. Where is the patrol? I sent them out last night and they haven't returned... ''Birchstar let out a sigh, lazily lifting his head. "Then I, Birchstar, leader of FlameClan call upon our warrior ancestors to look down on these three new apprentices. Streamkit, you will now be known as Streampaw. Sparrowkit and Nightkit, you'll now be called Sparrowpaw and Nightpaw. I expect your mentors will train you well. Sparrowpaw, your mentor will be Blazeflame. Blossomstripe, you will be mentor to Streampaw, and Nightpaw, you'll be apprenticed to Thunderheart." Flamestar22 13:56, April 4, 2015 (UTC) (Oh, Flame, do you know the plan for Frozenstream?)Streampaw let her name sink in before letting out a yip and leaping down to touch noses with her mentor. Nightpaw and Sparrowpaw followed slowly, both touching noses with their mentors. Stormwillow watched them with love in her eyes, smiling as she leaned against Creekshine. "I've never been so proud of those three." ''"I hate everyone.Myself most of all."Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 16:31, April 4, 2015 (UTC) (Streampaw an him will be mates?) Blossomstripe let out a purr and knelt down to touch noses with her apprentice. Birchstar leapt off the LavaRock, giving the Clan a gruffled and gloomy glare before stepping back into his den. Flamestar22 16:43, April 4, 2015 (UTC) (Yea, but there's one other thing. I'm posting it on your talk - check in a moment.) Streampaw grinned up at Blossomstripe. "What are we doing first?" "I hate everyone.Myself most of all."Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 16:54, April 4, 2015 (UTC) (Okay.) "Well, we could go on a hunting patrol," Blossomstripe murmered, twitching her whiskers blandly. "Or, you could rest and we could start tommorow." Flamestar22 16:56, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Frozenpaw padded up to Streampaw. "Hi, Stream''paw''," he purred. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 20:01, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar gazed at Frozenpaw blankly. I almost forgot.. ''"We have another ceremony to attend to. Frozenpaw, step forward." Flamestar22 20:13, April 4, 2015 (UTC) (wheee I know what his new name is!!! :DDDDDD) Frozenpaw, shocked, stepped forward. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 21:19, April 4, 2015 (UTC) (Oooooo Frozen is getting his warrior name...now they'll be mates with the father as a warrior hehe) Streampaw watched on in happiness, feeling the love as she watched him. (Ohmygosh Stream's song is Simply Irresistable right now lol) ''"I hate everyone.Myself most of all."Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 22:48, April 4, 2015 (UTC) (feeling the love xD) Copperdusk looked up at Birchstar. Three new apprentices, and a warrior in one day! --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 22:54, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Sky watched with longing to be an apprentice. "I wish I was an apprentice... " she muttered but not quiet enough. Icyclaw11 (talk) Frozenpaw waited for Birchstar to start the ceremony. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 23:01, April 4, 2015 (UTC) "Frozenpaw, you will now be known as Frozenstream. StarClan honors your courage and bravery and welcomes you as a full member as FlameClan." Birchstar meowed, gazing down at Sky. "You step forward as well, Sky." Flamestar22 23:42, April 4, 2015 (UTC) (what that's not the warrior name I planned DDDD:) --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 23:43, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Sky looked up at Birchstar, startled. She stumbled up. Icyclaw11 (talk) 00:05, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar held frusteration inside his gaze, letting out a blunt sigh before meeting Sky's gaze. "Skykit, you came to FlameClan at the age of six moons, and are now going to be apprenticed. Do you promise to follow the warrior code at the cost of your own life?" Flamestar22 00:10, April 5, 2015 (UTC) "I do." Sky mewed confidently and excitedly. Icyclaw11 (talk) 00:23, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream padded away proudly, his tail high. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 01:05, April 5, 2015 (UTC) "Then I, Birchstar, leader of FlameClan, name you Skypaw. StarClan will watch down on you and protect you." He then flattenend his ears. "Your mentor will be Sunstorm." Flamestar22 01:26, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Streampaw, with sudden recognition as her belly seemed to lash out at her, rammed her head into Frozenstream's side. "Frozenstream," she murmured. "Your kits will join the world soon." She buried her face into Frozenstream's warm white fur. "I hate everyone.Myself most of all."Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 01:39, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Oh, StarClan. The meaning of Streampaw's words hit Frozenstream harsh. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 02:08, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Streampaw's eyes welled with tears. Muffled sobs screamed under Frozenstream's thick white fur. "It wasn't meant to be this early." "I hate everyone.Myself most of all."Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 02:24, April 5, 2015 (UTC) "It's okay," Frozenstream soothed, brushing his white tail along Streampaw's flank. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 02:35, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Skypaw nodded happily and bounced with joy. "I'm finally an apprentice Stormpaw!" She exclaimed happily. Icyclaw11 (talk) 03:20, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar watched as Streampaw's belly cringed. "Great StarClan." He muttered. "What's wrong?" Flamestar22 04:21, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk turned her head in Streampaw's direction. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 05:01, April 5, 2015 (UTC) (Ooooo this will be an awesome month :D I've done some research, it's entirely possible for shecats to have kits at six moons) Streampaw held back a sob as she lifted her head from Frozenpaw's head. The expectant shecat's tail curled over her belly and she glanced toward Birchstar. She sighed in anguish. "Birchstar," she murmured, feeling like it didn't need to be a secret any longer. "Frozenstream and I-" She cut herself off, unwilling to let the Clan see her have a nervous breakdown. "Tell them, my love," she whispered into Frozenstream's ear. "I hate everyone.Myself most of all."Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 10:53, April 5, 2015 (UTC) (Yesss) Birchstar leapt down, gazing at the two cats uneasily. His mate had been missing, and Streampaw had been acting strange. What in StarClan's else would happen? He flicked his ears to see Blossomstripe striding forward. She gazed at her apprentice, lifting a paw. Flamestar22 12:49, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart's heart about leapt out of him when he heard he had an apprentice. He was so excited! He walked to Nightpaw. "Hello, Nightpaw!" he meowed. ----"Adderkit, you should be happy for those other cats!" Featherspirit meowed. Adderkit looked down. "I am," he meowed, "But I can't help but be jealous!" Featherspirit licked him between the ears. "Oh, Adderkit. You'll be an apprentice soon enough. I'll go talk to Birchstar if you want," she comforted him. Adderkit looked at her with gleaming eyes and nodded, so Featherspirit walked out of the nursery and began padding to Birchstar. Thunderheart 14:43, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar turned to Featherspirit, his eyes round. "Yes?" He said urgently. Blossomstripe gave her apprentice a lick on the nose. "You okay?" Mottlespots pricked his ears as he poked his head outside of the Warriors Den, beginning to trot out. "What's going on?" Flamestar22 14:52, April 5, 2015 (UTC) (YAY!!! I got Bluestar's Prophecy for Easter!!) Featherspirit sat down and put her tail neatly in front of her paws. "Adderkit is six moons old and really wants to be an apprentice. He's intelligent and a quick learner, and he listens well," she meowed. Thunderheart 15:32, April 5, 2015 (UTC) (Nice. I have all the Warrior Books xD) "He's got a day to go until he's fully at six moons," Birchstar pointed out. "I'm sorry if I miscounted, but he isn't due until tommorow." Birchstar wrapped his tail around his paws, flicking his ears. Flamestar22 15:36, April 5, 2015 (UTC) (Lol. I'm collecting as I read :P but my library card has been compromised so I've been dying to read a Warriors book) Featherspirit nodded. "I understand, Birchstar. I'm sure Adderkit will understand," she meowed before walking away calmly. She told Adderkit what Birchstar had told her. Adderkit nodded and replied, "I understand." His eyes were gleaming with excitement. This obviously cheered him up, although it would be another day until he was made apprentice. Thunderheart 15:40, April 5, 2015 (UTC) (I'm in love with your sig omg) Birchstar dipped his head, glad he could be of help. He sighed, looking down on the newest made warrior, and the four new apprentices. Flamestar22 15:44, April 5, 2015 (UTC) (REALLY?? Thanks :D OMG this has to be the place besides home that I get the most complements) Thunderheart 15:49, April 5, 2015 (UTC) (omg that sig is epic) Cloudflight gave herself a lick. The Song Of Silence 20:45, April 5, 2015 (UTC) (Lol, well, I love giving complements c:) Flamestar22 21:12, April 5, 2015 (UTC) (You know what those two have done to FlameClan right?) Streampaw, sitting down, blurted out, "I'm expecting Frozenstream's kits!" There…the secret is out. No gossp now. She sighed, exhausted. "I hate everyone.Myself most of all."Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 21:32, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk stared at Streampaw. What? --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 21:40, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Nervously wrapping her tail around her paws, Stormwillow walked over and sat down next to her daughter. "That's wonderful, sweetie." Streampaw just rested her head on her mother's shoulder, sighing. "I hate everyone.Myself most of all."Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 22:11, April 5, 2015 (UTC) "It's okay..." Frozenstream soothed, running his tail along Streampaw's flank. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 22:12, April 5, 2015 (UTC) (My mind is whirling. I have never had so many compliments from people that aren't my family! :D) Thunderheart waited for Nightpaw to respond. ----Spottedkit was exhausted and hungry. She wished she had a mother to sleep near and suckle. She sighed and dragged herself to her den and thought in envy about the other kits who all had mothers. Thunderheart 22:24, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Cloudflight tried not to stare. I don't want to be rude.The Song Of Silence 22:26, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:The Clan Category:FlameClan